


Island

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Island es una canción de WINNER, M/M, Parejita de casados, Romance, cursilerias
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: "Si estás a mi lado es ahí donde está la isla del tesoro”





	Island

**Author's Note:**

> No sé por qué escribí esto cuando tengo otras historias (casi todas de ellos, por cierto) pendiente. Pero bueno, hoy en la oficina estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis y para evitarlo me puse a pensar en cosas bonitas... Y esto en particular me gustó mucho, así que decidí escribirlo rapidito. 
> 
> Como no tenía título ni resumen, me ayudé con mi canción favorita de Winner que es Island. El resumen es un pedacito de la canción (la parte que más amo) y a pesar de que la canción como tal no combina con el ambiente de esta historia (la canción va hacia lo aventurero y alegre, y este fanfic sólo es muy cursi) pues pensé que podría tomar su título y un trozo de ella (la música de Winner me recuerda mucho a SolidS, y precisamente hay otra canción de ellos que para mi es tan ShikiRikka que muero de amor) 
> 
> Sin más, espero disfruten de la corta lectura y perdonen los posibles errores.

**.**

**.**

Shiki despertó. Al instante no logró distinguir donde se encontraba, pero el sonido de las suaves olas a lo lejos y el canto de las aves costeras lo ubicó en tiempo y espacio. Buscó con la mirada a quien lo había acompañado, sin embargo no encontró a nadie a su lado. Lo pensó por unos segundos, donde cada uno de los recuerdos recientes aparecían en su memoria, y decidió dejar la espaciosa cama en la que no sólo había dormido la pasada noche. De pie, se colocó los holgados pantalones que halló cerca y, sin preocuparse por cubrir su torso, salió de la modesta casilla playera que lo acogió el día anterior…

Afuera la luz tenue de la nublada mañana lo cegó, llevándolo a cerrar los ojos por un momento, y al acostumbrarse al resplandor se topó en seguida con quien le hacía falta.

Un solitario cuerpo yacía sentado sobre la arena, muy cerquita donde el oleaje alcanzaba, con la mirada sobre el azul del mar que se perdía en el horizonte. Sus hebras rosas se movían al compás del viento, logrando que todo su cabello luciera despeinado, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una camisa ancha traslúcida un par de tallas más grande.

Shiki se acercó, cauteloso, sintiendo con cada paso la suavidad de la arena bajo sus pies descalzos. Y cuando finalmente alcanzó al contrario, a su compañero de vida, se sentó a su lado en silencio. Rikka lo miró, se miraron, y un gesto cómplice compartieron después. Shiki no preguntó el qué hacía allí tan temprano, Rikka tampoco articuló palabra alguna, y acompañados del agradable clima de la costa permanecieron uno junto al otro.

Pasados unos minutos, Rikka se dejó caer sin brusquedad sobre el hombro de Shiki, quien lo recibió abrazando su cintura y acercándolo más a sí. Entraron en calor, una sensación lo bastante conocida para ambos y de la no se aburrirían jamás, y Shiki se apoyó sobre los rosas cabellos del otro luego de brindarle un pequeño beso; ahí sintió su suavidad y su aroma característico llegó a su olfato, haciéndolo suspirar de gusto. Ya casi llegaba a los treinta, y Shiki no dejaba de sentirse como un adolescente enamorado cada que estaba en compañía de Rikka, sobre todo si eran ratos tan amenos e íntimos como aquel… Lejos de la gran ciudad, haciendo una pausa a sus ocupaciones como profesionales y dedicándose un tiempo exclusivo para los dos, donde podrían reafirmar su amor una vez más.

Al final de cuentas, pensó Shiki al tomar con su mano libre la izquierda de su amante, no fue mala idea haber accedido a ese viaje por dos días y una noche… No después de todos los buenos momentos pasados, unos más _agitados_ que otros, que se sumaban a sus preciados recuerdos junto a Rikka.

**.**

**.**

**Notas finales: ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
